Problem behaviour, that can easily and quickly become compulsive addictive behaviour, is manifest in many forms such as gambling, shopping, alcoholism, substance abuse, spending, such as with credit cards, borrowing and other such activities.
For example, gaming or gambling in all its forms, whether it be placing bets on horse races or football matches, playing gaming tables such as roulette, black jack or craps in casinos or playing slot machines (the “pokies”), is a very popular pastime. For example, it has been estimated that there are approximately 3 million people who gamble regularly in the state of Victoria, Australia alone, representing approximately 15% of the Australian population.
In addition to the excitement and entertainment that gambling provides, gambling also provides the opportunity to win large sums of money. However, all too often gambling involves the gambler losing money and gambling further in an attempt to recoup their losses. It is well known that gambling can also become addictive.
The consequences of such problem gambling are not limited to the problem gambler going into financial debt, but extend to the friends and family of the problem gambler and the wider community as a whole with knock on effects such as theft in order to obtain money with which to gamble, stress, the breakdown of relationships and the loss of employment.
For example, in Australia 2.1% of gamblers are estimated to have a gambling problem. 140,000 gamblers are estimated to have a severe gambling problem with 1 in 10 having seriously contemplated suicide due to their gambling habits. Since 1992, some 7,200 children in Victoria, Australia have become homeless due to problem gambling and some 30,000 families in Victoria were adversely affected by problem gambling in 2000/2001. Underage gambling is also a problem with an estimated 200,000 adolescent gamblers in Australia. Adolescent gambling is particularly detrimental since the individual is less likely to have a disposable income to fund the pursuit and the education of the adolescent usually suffers as a consequence of their gambling.
Currently, there is minimal assistance for problem gamblers. One form of assistance is provided by self-help groups such as Gamblers Anonymous. However, such assistance relies on the gambler firstly recognising their problem and secondly the gambler seeking help for themselves. In such situations, the problem has already occurred and a solution needs to be found.
Some casinos display responsible gambling notices and/or booklets providing brief advice and telephone numbers where assistance may be sought. However, these also rely on self-help and the provision of assistance once the problem has occurred. In any event, casinos and other gaming establishments are in the business of generating revenue and they do not want to deter gamblers who are capable of gambling within their limits and who have the willpower to stop gambling of their own volition.
A corollary of the situation is that despite the aforementioned detrimental effects of problem gambling, gambling in general generates enormous revenue for governments and as a result governments have become dependent to a certain extent on such revenue for the provision of various government services.
The issue and associated consequences of problem gambling and addicted gamblers have become reasonably common knowledge and the public backlash has included calls for the curtailment of gambling venues and tighter restrictions on gambling. Many are worried that gambling may be outlawed altogether, which would not only deprive millions of people of the entertainment provided by gambling, but would also result in the loss of thousands of jobs and a substantial deficit in government funds.
Despite the above estimates and survey evidence and the recognition that a real problem exists, a further problem is that there is a lack of objective data and statistics that can be relied upon with certainty.
One attempt at addressing one aspect of the problem has been the limited introduction by casinos of individual gambling limits, whereby gamblers impose their own monetary limits on their gambling. However, this system is purely voluntary and is likely to only be used by gamblers who are reasonably responsible in the first place and therefore less likely to become problem gamblers. Furthermore, the system is open to abuse since the gambler can merely gamble at an alternative venue or choose not to use any casino membership card they may have to enable them to continue gambling if their self-imposed limit has been reached or exceeded.
WO 01/63439 discloses another attempt at addressing problem gambling in the form of a system and a smart card for regulating gambling. The system includes linkages to financial resources to facilitate transfer of funds to the card and from the card to the gaming venue for gambling purposes. The card comprises a clock means and an electronic purse to limit an electronic value input and/or output from the purse in a predefined period. A clock lock feature enables the purse to be locked after a predetermined period of use or during a particular period, such as during working hours, in an attempt to guard against problem gambling. Whilst this system provides some mechanisms for addressing some of the aforementioned problems, it is somewhat inflexible and does not have the capacity to consider all the factors relevant to potentially problem gambling or other potentially problem behaviour.
A further attempt at addressing problem gambling is disclosed in Canadian patent application no. 2,331,238. This document discloses a “safe gaming” system comprising an interface between online gaming individuals and internet-based gambling websites. Players at traditional gambling venues such as casinos can also participate in the system using a pass card or smart card that is used in the same slot as, or integrated with, conventional reward cards issued by gaming establishments. A player agrees to gaming control parameters such as financial and/or time limitations established through a registration process. Monitoring software tracks the player's gambling activity and intervenes with warning messages regarding approaching or exceeded limits and has the capability to terminate gambling activities when limits are reached.
One problem with this system is that the gaming control parameters are based on the player's responses to a questionnaire during the registration process. Whilst this system therefore has the capacity to consider other factors relevant to gambling, this system relies on the player honestly disclosing their circumstances and accurately recalling their gambling habits and behaviour. Furthermore, the player has the option to accept or decline parameters suggested by the system or specify their own parameters. Therefore, the gaming control parameters against which the player's gambling activity is compared have the potential to be inaccurate thus risking potential, or actual, problem gambling not being detected.
The aforementioned problems and consequences in relation to gambling are often equally applicable to other problem/compulsive addictive behaviour such as alcoholism, other substance abuse, shopping and spending.
Hence, there is a need for a system, method and/or apparatus for facilitating responsible behaviour that identifies those with a problem or those exhibiting behaviour that may become problematic without relying on information disclosed by the individual concerned to make such identification. Preferably such a system, method and/or apparatus aids individuals exhibiting problematic or potentially problematic behaviour seek assistance, prevents the behaviour from becoming more problematic, such as becoming compulsive addictive behaviour and/or prevents further pursuit of the behaviour if such behaviour has become problematic. In relation to, for example, gambling, there is a need for a system, method and/or apparatus that identifies those with a gambling problem or those exhibiting gambling behaviour that may become problematic without relying on information disclosed by the individual concerned to make such identification. Preferably, such a system, method and/or apparatus aids problem gamblers seek assistance, prevents gamblers from becoming problem gamblers and/or prevents identified problem gamblers from further gambling. Another desirable characteristic is a system, method and/or apparatus that can collate statistics to enable more accurate assessment and monitoring of problem behaviour that can be utilised to ameliorate the problem behaviour further.
In this specification, the terms “comprises”, “comprising” or similar terms are intended to mean a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a method, system or apparatus that comprises a list of elements does not include those elements solely, but may well include other elements not listed.
In this specification, the term “gambler” is intended to mean any person who interacts with a gambling facility and is not limited to persons who may be classified as gamblers, who gamble on a regular basis or gamble a particular amount of money. Similarly, terms referring to people partaking of other activities, such as “shopper”, “borrower” or “consumer of intoxicating substances”, are not limited to persons who partake in these activities to any predetermined extent.